<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siedmiu Krasnoludków i Królewicz Kageyama by Jora_Calltrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250282">Siedmiu Krasnoludków i Królewicz Kageyama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise'>Jora_Calltrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(ale bardzo lekka), Iwaizumu jako drwal, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama jako Śnieżka, Kageyama jest jeszcze większym idiotą niż w kanonie, Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Krasnoludków, M/M, Oikawa jako Zły Macoch, Snow White - Freeform, autorka niczego nie żałuje ;), okazjonalne przekleństwa, siatkarska baśń</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Królewicz Kageyama ma totalnie przechlapane - jego zły ojczym zerka w magiczne zwierciadło zdecydowanie ZBYT często, drwal ostrzy siekierę, a jedynym wyjściem wydaje się ucieczka do mrocznego i niezbadanego lasu Karasuno. Królewna Śnieżka w wersji Haikyuu - czyli siatkarska baśń o siedmiu takich, co przygarnęli bezpańskiego Następcę Tronu.</p><p>W rolach głównych: Kageyama, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, członkowie Siatkarskiego Klubu Karasuno i cała reszta naszej ulubionej zgrai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Część I - Magiczne zwierciadło</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Siedmiu Krasnoludków i Królewicz Kageyama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Historia nieprawdopodobna, ale prawdziwa…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA – Magiczne zwierciadło</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>            Pamiętacie tę starą - starszą niż Pokemony, Dragonballe, Bogowie Śmierci i ninja przemieniający się w gołe babki - opowieść? Historię złej, zakompleksionej królowej, która po zerknięciu w magiczne zwierciadło usiłowała odebrać życie swojej uroczej i niewinnej pasierbicy, powiązanej później z siedmioma krasnoludkami (zboczeńcami). Cóż, wszystko… prawie wszystko, co do tej pory wiedzieliście, to wyssana z palca bujda. Historia zreformowana i ocenzurowana, by nie krzywdzić umysłów niewinnych dzieci. Zresztą, czemu tu się dziwić? W końcu to, co wydarzyło się<em> naprawdę</em>, niejednemu mogłoby poprzewracać w głowie. Ale, zacznijmy od początku…</p><p>            Królowa, tak naprawdę była królem i z całą pewnością nie była zakompleksiona. W końcu, czy osoba zwąca się Oikawa Tooru mogłaby mieć <em>jakiekolwiek </em>niedoskonałości? Zdaniem wielu tysięcy fanów (płci męskiej i żeńskiej) – absolutnie nie! Obdarzony urodą greckiego boga i tyłeczkiem, którego pozazdrościłaby mu sama Pamela Anderson, młody król z łatwością znalazłby się na okładce Vogue’a. Gdyby Vogue był wydawany w królestwie, ma się rozumieć. No i gdyby król miał czas na cokolwiek poza siatkówką.</p><p>            Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że w szlachetnej krainie, którą władał Oikawa, nudne sporty, takie jak turnieje rycerskie czy polowania, już dawno wyszły z mody. Ich miejsce zajęło o wiele wspanialsze i niebezpieczniejsze zajęcie – odbijanie piłki przez sześciu wybrańców, spośród których najważniejszy był mózg drużyny, rozgrywający. Chyba nietrudno się domyślić, na jakiej pozycji grał Oikawa?</p><p>            Król… czy raczej Wielki Król, jak niektórzy go nazywali, doskonale władał zarówno królestwem, jak i boiskiem. Jego zdolności były – zdaniem przeciwników oraz kolegów z drużyny - olśniewające i onieśmielające. Wielu wzdychało, szepcząc, jaki to dar, że królestwu trafił się władca o wybitnej urodzie ORAZ nieskazitelnym usposobieniu. Jedynie królewski drwal, Iwaizumi, miał co nieco do powiedzenia (słowami <em>ewidentnie </em>nieodpowiednimi dla dzieci) na temat „uroczego” charakteru swojego przywódcy. Jednak, jako że król był na tyle inteligentny, by trzymać owego mężczyznę przy sobie, z dala od wścibskich uszu, prawdziwa natura władcy pozostawała sekretem. Oikawa żył sobie spokojnie, podziwiany i rozpieszczany przez (prawie) wszystkich. Co nie znaczy, że nie miał zmartwień.</p><p>            W tym momencie do akcji wkracza magiczne zwierciadło. Otóż, Oikawa miał jeden, bardzo poważny problem – nieustannie potrzebował zapewnień, że świetnie grał w siatkówkę. Dlatego też, dzień w dzień stawał przed lusterkiem i odbywał z widniejącą w złotej ramie twarzą rozmowę. Konwersacje te, na ogół, wyglądały bardzo podobnie:</p><p>- Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, któż jest najlepszym siatkarzem na świecie?</p><p>- Ty, Oikawa-san!</p><p>- Ach! Ależ oczywiście, że ja!</p><p>- No, oczywiście, że ty…</p><p>- Bo któżby inny!</p><p>- No… któżby inny!</p><p>- Oczywiście, że ja! No kto, jak nie ja?</p><p>            Taka wymiana zdań mogła trwać kilkadziesiąt minut, a czasami nawet i godzinę… zwykle trwała do momentu, gdy drwal Iwaizumi tracił cierpliwość i krzycząc, że chce mu się rzygać, walił króla w ryj. A Oikawa, jak gdyby nigdy nic, otrzepywał się, wybaczał poddanemu niesubordynację i następnego dnia beztrosko kontynuował rytuał z lusterkiem. Aż, pewnego wieczoru, <em>coś </em>się zmieniło.</p><p>            W dużym skrócie – lusterko odmówiło współpracy.</p><p>- Na co jeszcze czekasz, Kindaichi? –Oikawa rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Łap za ramę, jak grzeczny chłopiec.</p><p>            Wysoki nastolatek z włosami przypominającymi liście rzepy przełknął ślinę i miętoląc skrawek koszulki wbił wzrok w podłogę.</p><p>- Oikawa-san… - zaczął zawstydzonym tonem – dlaczego znowu <em>ja </em>muszę być lusterkiem?</p><p>            Przez piękną twarz Oikawy przez moment przeszedł grymas, jednak szybko zastąpił go królewski „uśmiech numer jeden”.</p><p>- Jeszcze się pytasz? – władca zaszczebiotał, biorąc młodszego kolegę w objęcia. – Kindaichi, to dlatego że jesteś taki zdolny! No naprawdę… Przecież nie powierzyłbym ci tak ważnego zadania, gdybym nie miał pewności, że można na ciebie liczyć.</p><p>            Ewidentną wadą długiego rządzenia jest fakt, że po pewnym czasie ludzie z najbliższego otoczenia zaczynają dostrzegać fałszywość twoich akcji. Kindaichi nie był nawet w połowie tak bystry jak Iwaizumi, ale na tym etapie, już nawet on wiedział, że miłe słówka Oikawy były tylko środkiem do celu.</p><p>Mimo to, wciąż nie miał dość odwagi, by odmówić królowi. Wyczuwając słabość młodziaka, Oikawa wyszczerzył zęby i kontynuował wywód.</p><p>- Kindaichi-chan to mój ulubiony kouhai! Tylko on może odgrywać rolę magicznego lustra! Nie możesz tak nagle zostawić swojego władcy na lodzie! A już zwłaszcza nie w sytuacji, gdy nie ma cię kto zastąpić! Kunimi i Kyotani poszli trenować…</p><p>- Trenować! – prychnął oparty o ścianę Iwaizumi – Po prostu wiedzieli, w którym momencie spierdzielić. Jak tylko po zamku rozejdzie się wieść, że szykujesz się do tej durnej szopki, wszyscy uciekają do sali gimnastycznej i wynajdują sobie zajęcia.</p><p>- Iwa-chan! – pisnął Oikawa, z policzkami koloru dojrzałych truskawek.</p><p>- Mógłbyś już przestać odwalać ten cyrk, Śmieciokawa! – ciągnął drwal zażenowanym tonem – A ty, Kindaichi, zacznij się wreszcie szanować! Jak nie chcesz czegoś robić, to po prostu tego nie rób. Myślałem, że ta akcja z osłem czegoś cię nauczyła…</p><p>- Jak możesz, Iwa-chan?! – dramatycznie zawył król – Kindaichi był taki słodki jako osiołek!</p><p>- Słodko, to ty zaraz będziesz miał w gębie – zagroził Iwa, podwijając rękaw. – Jak poczujesz na języku własną krew. Mam już dosyć tych twoich wygłupów! Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę „lustereczko, powiedz przecie…”, to wyląduję w psychiatryku. Król czy nie, doprowadzę cię do porządku. Wybiję ci te brednie z głowy!</p><p>            Kindaichi sapnął z przerażeniem. Owszem, chciał być asertywny, ale wcale nie zamierzał doprowadzić do upadku drużyny. Gdy Iwaizumi wpadał w szał, robił się naprawdę niebezpieczny. A co jeśli nie zapanuje nad sobą i rzeczywiście zrobi Oikawie krzywdę? Wtedy Wielki Król nie będzie mógł zagrać w meczu! A wtedy królestwo… królestwo…</p><p>- Zmieniłem zdanie, Oikawa-san! Będę lusterkiem! Będę, będę, będę! Tak naprawdę lubię być lusterkiem! Oikawa-san zawsze chętnie pomaga mi w treningu! Cieszę się, że mogę się odwdzięczyć. No to jak? Aktywujemy lusterko? Aktywujemy, prawda? Iwaizumi-senpai, przecież wiesz, że Oikawa-san nie robi tego z powodu własnej próżności. Gdyby pojawił się siatkarz bardziej utalentowany od naszego władcy, królestwo byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie.</p><p>- Pięknie powiedziane, Kindaichi! –Oikawa krzyknął zachwyconym tonem – Mój słodki kouhai jest taki mądry!</p><p>            Iwaizumi jakiś czas stał w bezruchu. Jego mina wskazywała na dylemat – przypierdzielić królowi, albo olać wszystko i pójść do własnych zajęć. Błagalne spojrzenie Kindaichiego musiało jakoś na niego wpłynąć, bo ostatecznie parsknął cicho i opuścił salę. Oikawa pokręcił głową.  </p><p>- Iwa-chan jest ostatnio <em>taki </em>nerwowy… No nic! Do pracy rodacy! Pamiętasz, co masz robić, prawdaaaa, Kindaaaiiiichiii?</p><p>            Ostatnie dwa słowa zaśpiewał swoim charakterystycznym słodko-dramatycznym tonem.</p><p>            Rzepogłowy westchnął przeciągle, po czym z pewnym oporem podniósł złotą ramę na wysokość twarzy.</p><p>- Jestem gotowy, Oikawa-san – oświadczył z mieszaniną zmęczenia i zrezygnowania.</p><p>            Rozpromieniony Oikawa zatarł ręce i tanecznym krokiem wmaszerował przed „zwierciadło”.</p><p>- Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, któż jest najlepszym siatkarzem na świecie?</p><p>- Ty jesteś, Oikawa-san.</p><p>- Hmmmm… mógłbyś powtórzyć, bo chyba nie usłyszałem?</p><p>- Ty jesteś, Oikawa-san.</p><p>- A kim dokładnie jestem?</p><p>- Najlepszym siatkarzem na świecie.</p><p>- Aaaaach! Mów mi jeszcze! Mów mi jeszcze!</p><p>            I pewnie ten wieczór byłby taki sam jak setki innych, poprzedzających go wieczorów. Gdyby nie jeden, pechowy szczegół.</p><p>            Dokładnie w tym momencie Kidaichiemu zawibrował telefon.</p><p>            Oikawa był zbyt zajęty zachwycaniem się własną cudownością, by usłyszeć cichutki, podobny do bzyczenia dźwięk. Jednak młody blokujący zorientował się od razu – cały czas odpowiadając na pytania króla, dyskretnie zerknął na wystającego z kieszeni iphona.</p><p>
  <em>Dzwoni Kageyama Tobio.</em>
</p><p>            Kindaichi skrzywił się.</p><p><em>Czego chce ten kretyn?! – </em>pomyślał ze złością – <em>Czemu dzwoni do mnie w takim momencie? Przecież musi wiedzieć, że o tej porze spełniam zachcianki króla. Cholera, jak ja nie cierpię tego dupka… Ale zaraz! Może to coś ważnego? Czy powinienem odebrać?</em></p><p>            Po skroni rzepogłowego spłynęła kropelka potu. Już wiele razy służył Oikawie za sztuczne lustro i wiele razy czuł się zażenowany swoją nietypową rolą, jednak pierwszy raz znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy nie miał pojęcia, co powinien, u licha, zrobić!</p><p>            Mógł nie lubić Kageyamy, ale mimo wszystko chciał wiedzieć, co królewicz miał mu do powiedzenia. Gdy ktoś nie odzywa się do ciebie przez trzy lata (chyba żeby warknąć „skacz wyżej” albo „biegnij szybciej”), a potem nagle do ciebie dzwoni, ciekawość jest reakcją jak najbardziej naturalną.</p><p>            Z drugiej strony, Oikawa miał dzisiaj zły humor. Jeśli Kindaichi przerwie rytuał z lusterkiem, konsekwencje mogą być nieprzyjemne. Tak więc rzepogłowy zignorował brzęczenie i dalej, tym samym monotonnym tonem, odpowiadał na pytania władcy.</p><p>            Kageyama zadzwonił po raz drugi. Kindaichi znowu go olał, a król niczego nie zauważył. Kiedy jednak imię królewicza pojawiło się na wyświetlaczu po raz trzeci, rzepogłowy zaczął tracić cierpliwość.</p><p>
  <em>O co mu, kurwa, chodzi? Zapomniał klucza do sali, czy jak? </em>
</p><p>            Im dłużej wsłuchiwał się w przeklęte brzęczenie, tym trudniej mu było skupić się na pytaniach zadawanych przez Oikawę.</p><p>- Lustereczko, ach moje lustereczko, powiedz przecie, któż jest najwspanialszym siatkarzem na świecie?</p><p>- Ty, Oikawa-san, ty…</p><p>- Och, och! Ale coś tak bez przekonania brzmisz, moje lustereczko!</p><p>            Kageyama zadzwonił po raz czwarty.</p><p>- Któż… no któż jest najlepszym siatkarzem?</p><p>- Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san jest.</p><p>            Dworzanin Kindaichi był człowiekiem spokojnym – daleko mu było do wybuchowego temperamentu drwala Iwaizumiego. Ale nawet on, po czwartym telefonie, był już na granicy wytrzymałości.</p><p><em>Jeśli zadzwoni jeszcze raz, chyba mnie szlag trafi! </em>– pomyślał, zaciskając zęby – <em>Aż mi noga zdrętwiała od tych przeklętych wibracji! Czego chce ten popieprzeniec?!</em></p><p>            Na nieszczęście dla obu – króla i Kindaichiego – piąty telefon nastąpił w najgorszym możliwym momencie.</p><p>- Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, któż jest najlepszym siatkarzem na świecie?</p><p>- CHOLERNY KAGEYAMA!!!</p><p>            Kindaichi wcale nie zamierzał tego wykrzyczeć. Właściwie to w ogóle nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego na głos. A już na pewno nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego tak, by zabrzmiało to jak odpowiedź na pytanie Oikawy. Niestety zdał sobie sprawę z własnej wpadki, gdy było już za późno.</p><p>            Nie zorientował się, że wykrzyczał swoją frustrację, dlatego że zapiekło go gardło. Zorientował się, bo zobaczył wyraz twarzy króla. Błogość w ułamku sekundy przeistoczyła się w furię.</p><p>- Coś ty powiedział?! – wyszeptał Oikawa.</p><p>            Ciało Kindaichiego zesztywniało, jakby poraził je prąd.</p><p>- Ja… tego… no…</p><p>- Czemu powiedziałeś imię Kageyamy?! – król warknął, brutalnie łapiąc dworzanina za przód stroju.</p><p>- To było niechcący! Tak mi się… no… wyrwało? Ja nie chciałem… to nie było zaplanowane! Chodzi o to, że…</p><p><em>Że ten kretyn zadzwonił do mnie po raz piąty i zwyczajnie nie wytrzymałem </em>– miał zamiar powiedzieć, ale Oikawa nie dał mu dokończyć.</p><p>- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to imię tak po prostu pojawiło się w twojej głowie? Jakby… za sprawą czarów? – spytał podejrzliwym tonem.</p><p>            Kindaichi nie odpowiedział, ale nie dlatego że chciał skłamać. Nie odpowiedział, ponieważ podejrzenie króla wydało mu się tak idiotyczne, że na moment stracił głos.</p><p>            Oikawa, jak to zwykle bywało, zinterpretował milczenie poddanego po swojemu. Odwrócił się i z ramionami trzęsącymi się ze wściekłości odmaszerował w stronę sali tronowej.</p><p>- Muszę szybko znaleźć Iwę – wymamrotał do siebie. – Niech mnie diabli, jeśli tak to zostawię!</p><p>            Dworzanin z początku chciał pobiec za królem i wyjaśnić całe to nieporozumienie. Jednak kiedy tylko zrobił pierwszy krok, uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni głupia szopka, w której miał nieprzyjemność brać udział, skończyła się zaledwie po parunastu minutach. Może w sumie dobrze się stało, że niechcący wypowiedział imię Kageyamy? Może po czymś takim Jego Wysokość Oikawa zniechęci się i nie będzie już zmuszał poddanego do udawania zwierciadła? Gdyby tak się stało, Kindaichi nareszcie miałby wolne wieczory…!</p><p>            Policzki rzepogłowego aż poczerwieniały, gdy wyobraził sobie możliwości, które by się dla niego otworzyły – wieczory tylko dla siebie… wieczory spędzane w dowolny sposób! Koniec z ramionami drętwiejącymi od przytrzymywania ramy… koniec z nogami drżącymi od długiego stania! Raj na ziemi!</p><p>            Kindaichi podjął decyzję – postanowił nie wyprowadzać króla z błędu. Co prawda głos sumienia mówił mu, że Kageyama będzie miał przez to kłopoty, jednak był to głos tak cichy jak brzęczenie telefonu. Rzepogłowy nie zamierzał się nim przejmować. Durny królewicz sam zgotował sobie taki los, wydzwaniając do niego o nieodpowiedniej godzinie! Zresztą, jeśli Oikawa-san się go pozbędzie, Kindaichiemu tylko wyjdzie to na zdrowie.</p><p>            Mając nadzieję, że Kunimi i Kyotani nie skończyli jeszcze treningu, dworzanin uśmiechnął się i odszedł w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Nie zdawał sobie sprawę, że operacja „pozbyć się królewicza”, o której pomyślał tylko w żartach, była przeprowadzana w tym właśnie momencie.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>            Iwaizumi wpatrywał się w siedzącego na tronie Oikawę z mieszaniną dezaprobaty i zrezygnowania.</p><p>- Czy mógłbyś mi <em>jeszcze raz </em>wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mam zaciągnąć Kageyamę do lasu i zadźgać go siekierą? - spytał tonem wykazującym na ewidentny brak entuzjazmu.</p><p>            Oikawa prychnął.</p><p>- Jak to „dlaczego”? Czy to nie oczywiste? Dlatego, że go <em>nie lubię</em>, Iwa-chan!  </p><p>- To jeszcze nie powód, by kogoś zaszlachtować – Iwaizumi zauważył marszcząc brwi. – Zresztą, nie możesz go zabić. Królestwo zostałoby bez Następcy Tro…</p><p>- Mam w dupie królestwo! – wysyczał Oikawa, waląc pięścią w poręcz tronu. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie znoszę tego gnojka! Zaadoptowałem go wyłącznie po to, by przypodobać się sponsorom. A teraz niewdzięczna kanalia chce zająć moje miejsce! Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie, Iwa-chan? Po czyjej, co?! Już mnie nie kochasz?! No powiedz! </p><p>            Iwaizumi udał, że nie usłyszał ostatnich słów króla. Jego postura i wyraz twarzy wskazywały, że nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi kilkoma szczeniackimi okrzykami.</p><p>- To, że Kindaichiemu coś się wymsknęło, jeszcze nic nie znaczy – rzucił lekceważącym tonem. – Kageyama może i jest utalentowany, ale ma mentalność na poziomie jaskiniowca. Jego relacje z innymi to porażka. Ktoś taki jak on szybko nie zajmie twojego miejsca.</p><p>            Oikawa zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, co Iwa-chan miał na myśli, a mimo to zagotował się ze złości, bo ukochany drwal użył słowa „szybko”, a nie „nigdy”.</p><p>- Zgoda! – krzyknął – Nie to nie! Nie chcesz mi pomóc? Trudno! Sam sobie poradzę! Dawaj tę siekierę, Iwa-chan! Osobiście potnę gówniarza na kawałki!</p><p>            Iwaizumi westchnął z irytacją. Wybitnie nie chciało mu się spędzać całego dnia w lesie, ale nie miał wyjścia… należało chronić niewinnych poddanych przed odpałami króla.</p><p>- No dobrze, Śmieciokawa, niech ci będzie! Skoro tak ci zależy, zabiję dla ciebie Kageyamę.</p><p>            Oikawa cały się rozpromienił.</p><p>- Naprawdę? Och, jesteś taki cudowny, Iwa-chan! Najlepszy, najcudowniejszy…</p><p>- Ale w zamian - zaczął Iwaizumi, ostrzegawczo unosząc palec – masz obiecać, że wyrzucisz tę pieprzoną ramę na śmietnik i przestaniesz odwalać głupi cyrk ze zwierciadłem.</p><p>            Król niechętnie pokiwał głową.</p><p>- Och, no dobrze! Skoro tak ci to przeszkadza, Iwa-chan… A teraz, skoro już rozwiązaliśmy tę nieprzyjemną kwestię, to może pójdziemy do sali trochę pograć?</p><p>- Ja nie idę – burknął Iwaizumi. – Skoro mam jutro pałętać się po lesie, to wolę porządnie się wyspać. Ty też nie ćwicz za dużo, Śmieciokawa. Pamiętaj, jak się przetrenujesz, obiję ci ryj.</p><p>- Aaaaach! Iwa-chan tak o mnie dba! Mój kochany asie, gdyby nie ty, moje ciało już dawno byłoby w rozsypce!</p><p><em>Twoja moralność też </em>– mruknął w myślach Iwaizumi. – <em>Chociaż nie wiem, czy tej akurat cokolwiek pomoże. Ech, biedny Kageyama… Jak ten dzieciak to przyjmie? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>            Kageyama, jak to Kageyama, przyjął sprawę w typowy dla siebie sposób – jak idiota. No bo – rozumował Iwaizumi – tylko skończony idiota pozwoliłby zabrać się do lasu, bez komórki i w ogóle bez niczego, nie poinformowawszy żadnego ze znajomych, że gdzieś się wybiera. A już trzeba było być kretynem do potęgi, by nie popukać się w głowę i nie <em>zastanowić się</em>, dlaczego na rzekome trenowanie serwów Iwaizumi zabrał siekierę zamiast piłki do siatkówki.</p><p><em>Co, on myśli, że będziemy nią ćwiczyć zamachy, czy jak? </em>– zastanowił się drwal.</p><p>            Zerknął na jadącego obok na koniu Kageyamę i pokręcił głową.</p><p>
  <em>Nie, poprawka. On W OGÓLE nie myśli. To debil. Jeśli ta cała niespodziewana wycieczka i to, co ze sobą zabrałem, nie wydały mu się dziwne, to powinien chociaż zauważyć, że Oikawa miał przy śniadaniu podejrzanie dobry humor. Śmieciokawa NIE MIEWA dobrego humoru w pobliżu Kageyamy. A ten gówniarz, zamiast trochę pogłówkować i zrozumieć, że coś tu nie gra, tylko cieszył się jak podekscytowany szczeniaczek. Ech, dzięki Bogu Głupkokawa powierzył to zadanie mnie… Gdyby zlecił je komuś innemu, Kageyama naprawdę mógłby skończyć jako nawóz do ogródka. To i tak cud, że tyle przetrwał w zamku, biorąc pod uwagę, jaki jest naiwny.</em>
</p><p>- Iwaizumi-senpai, jesteś dziwnie zamyślony – uprzejmie zauważył Kageyama. – Chyba nie martwisz się nadchodzącym meczem? Skoro Oikawa-san w nim zagra, zwycięstwo bez wątpienia będzie nasze.  </p><p>- Nie martwię się o mecz. Martwię się o ciebie. – burknął drwal.</p><p>            Czarnowłosy rozgrywający zamrugał.</p><p>- O mnie?</p><p>- Złaź z konia. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.  </p><p>            Byli na polanie, która wyznaczała koniec większości tras joggingowych. Z północy, wschodu i zachodu dochodziły do niej zadbane ścieżki, prowadzące do wiosek Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa i Date Kogyo. Natomiast drogą wiodącą na południe nikt nigdy nie chodził. Była to trasa zniszczona i dzika, ciągnąca się aż do tajemniczego miejsca o nazwie Karasuno. Nikt właściwie nie wiedział, czym to miejsce było, ani kto w nim mieszkał. Co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć plotkę, że śmiałkowie, którzy mieli odwagę się tam zapuścić, bezpowrotnie zamieniali się w kruki.</p><p>Iwaizumi miał cichą nadzieję, że opowieści okażą się nieprawdą. W końcu nie po to ratował Kageyamie życie, by chłopak miał potem zginąć w jakimś potwornym, zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu. Zwłaszcza, że ten kretyn <em>nadal </em>nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje.</p><p>- Nie musisz się rozgrzewać, Kageyama – rzucił Iwaizumi. – Nie będziemy biegać.</p><p>- Nie?</p><p>            Chłopak wyprostował się ze skłonu i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na starszego kolegę.</p><p>- Więc dlaczego tu przyszliśmy, Iwaizumi-senpai? – spytał przekrzywiając głowę.</p><p>- Kageyama… - Iwaizumi zaczął wzdychając głęboko. – No więc… tego… Ech! Jakby ci to…</p><p>            Miał problem ze znalezieniem właściwych słów.</p><p>- Słuchaj, pamiętasz, jak zawsze prosiłeś Oikawę, by pomógł ci z serwami, a on zawsze ci odmawiał?</p><p>            Czarnowłosy rozgrywający przytaknął żarliwie.</p><p>- Muszę się bardziej starać, by zasłużyć na uwagę Oikawy-san! – wyrzucił z siebie głosem pełnym pasji. – Rozumiem, dlaczego Oikawa-san nie chciał mi pomóc. Dopóki nie popracuję nad techniką, nie jestem godzien czasu tak wartościowej osoby jak Oikawa-san!</p><p>            Dłoń Iwaizumiego z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.</p><p>
  <em>Cholera, to będzie trudniejsze niż sądziłem…</em>
</p><p>- A pamiętasz, jak Oikawa zawsze wystawiał do ciebie język i robiąc durną minę przezywał cię głupkiem?</p><p>            Kageyama pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.</p><p>- Oikawa-san zawsze mówi, że mam za poważną minę. Dba o mnie, więc udaje błazna, żeby mnie rozbawić.</p><p>            Drwal zagryzł zęby.</p><p>
  <em>Jak bardzo można być zaślepionym przez uwielbienie?  </em>
</p><p>- A pamiętasz, jak błagałeś go o radę i zrobił ci to upokarzające zdjęcie telefonem?</p><p>            Młody rozgrywający uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.</p><p>- Oikawa-san chciał mieć moje zdjęcie w telefonie… Spotkał mnie taki zaszczyt!</p><p>            Iwaizumi czuł, że kończy mu się cierpliwość.</p><p>
  <em>Idiota. Noż, kurwa, skończony idiota…</em>
</p><p>- No dobra, Kageyama… a pamiętasz, jak Oikawa próbował trzasnąć cię w pysk, ale nie zrobił tego, bo w ostatniej chwili zatrzymałem jego dłoń?</p><p>- Z pewnością miałem na twarzy komara, a Oikawa-san w swojej wspaniałomyślności próbował go zabić.</p><p>- DOSYĆ TEGO!</p><p>
  <em>To już nawet nie jest głupota… To naiwność na poziomie patologicznym! </em>
</p><p>- Próbuję ci wykazać, matole - drwal wycedził, głosem drżącym od wkurwienia – że Oikawa, tak jakby, nie za bardzo cię lubi.  </p><p>            Kageyama miał minę, jakby Iwaizumi oświadczył mu, że deszcz pada do góry.</p><p>- Oikawa-san? Nie lubi mnie?</p><p>- Delikatnie mówiąc.</p><p>- Na pewno coś ci się pomieszało, Iwaizumi-senpai. Przecież Oikawa-san adoptował mnie! Wybrał mnie spośród tysięcy innych!</p><p>- Wybrał cię, bo byłeś pod ręką – mruknął Iwaizumi. – Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że wyrośniesz nam na pyskatego siatkarskiego geniusza. Ale mniejsza o jego uczucia. Wiesz, czemu dzisiaj to ze sobą zabrałem? – spytał, wyciągając przed siebie siekierę.</p><p>            Czarnowłosy rozgrywający podrapał się po brodzie.</p><p>- Żeby poćwiczyć serwy?</p><p>- Nie, idioto. Oikawa dał mi to, żebym cię wykończył.</p><p>- W sensie… żeby senpai zrobił mi tak wyczerpujący trening, żebym się wykończył?</p><p>- DEBILU SKOŃCZONY! Wykończył w znaczeniu zamordował! Ubił! Posiekał! Upierdolił! Zaszlachtował! Rozumiesz już, o co mi chodzi?</p><p>            Kageyama patrzył na niego z miną zagubionego dziecka.</p><p>- Iwaizumi-senpai, co to znaczy „zaszlachtować”?</p><p>            Mamrocząc pod nosem różne przekleństwa, Iwaizumi odpiął od siodła dużą sportową torbę i rzucił ją młodszemu koledze.</p><p>- Masz, to twój bagaż – burknął. - Nie mam czasu uczyć cię japońskiego. Czeka mnie cały pieprzony dzień łażenia po lesie. W końcu minie trochę czasu, zanim upoluję zwierzę, któremu będę mógł wyrwać serce i zanieść Śmieciokawie jako twoje.</p><p>            Kageyama sapnął i trzymając się za pierś wbił w senpaia zdeterminowane spojrzenie.</p><p>- Oikawa-san nie potrzebuje serca bezrozumnego zwierzęcia! – wyrzucił z siebie. – Ja z radością oddam mu moje!</p><p>- Nie, idioto, nie oddasz. Nawet nie rozumiesz, o czym mówię. I chyba już nie załapiesz… W każdym razie, wiedz, że nie możesz już wrócić do królestwa. Już nigdy nie zagrasz w naszej drużynie. Nie zagrasz w jakiejkolwiek innej drużynie, bo wszyscy wokół za bardzo boją się Oikawy. Kageyama… przykro mi to mówić, ale to chyba koniec twojej siatkarskiej kariery.</p><p>            Po raz pierwszy, od początku tej dziwacznej rozmowy, w oczach młodego rozgrywającego pojawił się strach.</p><p>- Koniec… siatkówki? – powtórzył Kageyama przerażonym tonem. – Ale… ale dlaczego?</p><p>- Oikawa nie może zdzierżyć, że mógłbyś kiedyś grać lepiej od niego –Iwaizumi wyjaśnił ponurym tonem. – On już nie pozwoli ci wrócić. Przykro mi.</p><p>            Czarnowłosy rozgrywający smętnie spuścił głowę. Ściskające torbę dłonie lekko się trzęsły, zaś łzy rytmicznie spadały na leśną ściółkę. Kageyama nie mógł uwierzyć. Z tak błahego powodu, jego ojczym… jego ukochany Oikawa-san… Oikawa-san…!</p><p>- Iwaizumi-san, co ja mam teraz zrobić? – wyrzucił z siebie zrozpaczonym tonem.</p><p>- Uciekać – krótko rzucił drwal. – Najlepiej do Karasuno. Tam nikt nie będzie cię szukał.</p><p>- Ale, senpai, przecież nikt nie wie, co tam jest! Kindaichi mówił mi, że to Dolina Upadłych Mistrzów i Bezskrzydłych Kruków! A co, jeśli nie potrafią grać w siatkówkę?!</p><p>- Tylko tym się martwisz? – mimo tragizmu całej tej sytuacji, Iwaizumi zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Na twoim miejscu zająłbym się najpierw przeżyciem. Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli nic cię tam nie zabije i nie zeżre. Albo zrobi ci coś nawet gorszego… Słyszałem, że tamta część kraju aż roi się od zboczeńców.</p><p>            Po tych słowach drwal odszedł, zostawiając królewicza samego w mrokach lasu.</p><p>                  </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Część II - Klątwa lasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wszystkie problemy da się rozwiązać za pomocą siatkówki. Ale czy na pewno?<br/>Kageyama dowiaduje się prawdy o straszliwej klątwie...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Siedmiu Krasnoludków i Królewicz Kageyama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Historia nieprawdopodobna, ale prawdziwa…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CZĘŚĆ DRUGA – Klątwa lasu</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>            Słońce wyłoniło się zza horyzontu. Wielka mosiężna krata uniosła się, a dworzanie Królestwa Aoba Josai wybiegli na most zwodzony, jak co dzień rozpoczynając poranny jogging. Biegli w pięknych, wypolerowanych, zbrojach, z napierśnikami, na których wykuta była twarz Jego Wysokości Wielkiego Króla Oikawy. Jednak nie wszyscy – był pewien szlachetnie urodzony siatkarz, który miał rozkazy władcy w kompletnym poważaniu i zamiast pełnego rynsztunku miał na sobie jedynie T-shirt i krótkie spodenki. I adidasy z Psem Pluto.</p><p>- Eee, Kyotani? – Kindaichi niepewnie zawołał do biegnącego na przedzie krótko ostrzyżonego blondyna. – Nie żebym ja ci mówił, co masz robić, albo coś… Ale może jednak włożysz zbroję? Iwaizumi-senpai ostrzegł, że jak nie będziesz przykładać się do treningów, to założy ci obrożę i zacznie zabierać cię na polowania jako ogara.</p><p>- On cię nie słyszy – mruknął Kunimi. – Nie zauważyłeś, że biegnie już jakieś pół kilometra przed nami?</p><p>            Rzeczywiście. Powszechnie nazywany „Nadwornym Kundlem” (acz nikt nie miał odwagi, by używać tego tytułu PRZY NIM) Kyotani Kentaro znacznie oddalił się od grupy i właśnie wbiegał do wioski, od niechcenia kłapiąc zębami w stronę krzątających się po ulicach cheerleaderek.</p><p>- Ej, a w ogóle to, gdzie jest Kageyama? – spytał ktoś.</p><p>            Cicho pogwizdując, Kindaichi zaczął intensywnie przypatrywać się swoim paznokciom.</p><p>- Króla też nie ma dzisiaj na treningu – zauważył ktoś inny.</p><p>- I drwala Iwaizumiego!</p><p>- Czemu opuścili poranny jogging? To się NIE zdarza! </p><p>            Dokładnie wtedy z okolic zamku dobiegło głośne i złowieszcze:</p><p>- ŁAHAHAHAHA!</p><p>            Dworzanie spojrzeli po sobie z minami pełnymi zrozumienia. I wszystko jasne!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Nareszcie, NARESZCIE! Najlepszy siatkarz na świecie może być tylko jeden! Wiedziałem, że można na ciebie liczyć, Iwa-chan! Tak szybko pozbyłeś się tego irytującego smarkacza…</p><p>            Oikawa siedział na tronie i wbijał zachłanny wzrok w złotą tacę z kawałem żywego serca, którą złożył mu na kolanach wierny drwal. Stojący z zakrwawioną siekierą opartą o bark, Iwaizumi jedynie przewrócił oczami.</p><p>- Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa, Skurczykawa! Lepiej dla ciebie, by przed zachodem słońca popieprzone zwierciadło wylądowało na śmietniku.</p><p>- Tak, tak – Wielki Król od niechcenia machnął ręką. – Pozbędę się go zaraz po wspaniałej uczcie na moją cześć. Ach, ach… głównym daniem będzie rosołek z sercem zarozumiałego smarkacza. Rozkażę, by wrzucono je do zupy, a potem pożrę je w całości.</p><p>- Lepiej nie – Iwaizumi mruknął pod nosem. – Tego tylko brakuje, byś coś złapał. W końcu nie wiadomo, gdzie ten dzik się szlajał…</p><p>- Hę? Dzik? – zdziwił się Oikawa. – Jaki dzik?</p><p>            Drwal szybko się zreflektował.</p><p>- Dzik… dzik… dzikUS! Chciałem powiedzieć „dzikus”! Nie wiadomo, gdzie ten dzikus Kageyama się szlajał!</p><p>- Taa, chyba masz rację – Król skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Ten bezczelny gówniarz zawsze łaził, gdzie mu się podobało! Raz nawet poszedł do Shiratorizawy, chociaż mu zabroniłem… Wyobrażasz to sobie, Iwa-chan? Okazałem mu taką łaskę… <em>tyle razy </em>strzelałem do niego focha, zamiast po męsku strzelić do niego z łuku i go zabić. Poświęciłem mój cenny czas, by zrobić mu tyle upokarzających zdjęć, a jedno to nawet powiesiłem w sali tronowej! No wiesz, tamto, na którym kłania mi się w pas. Tak go wyróżniłem, a on co? Zero wdzięczności!</p><p>- Właściwie to ten idiota do samego końca był ci wdzięczny – Iwaizumi wymamrotał półgębkiem. – Gdy kopniakiem posyłałem go do lasu, pytał, czy może ci wysyłać listy z prośbami o autograf.</p><p>            Oikawa w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówił jego wierny drwal.</p><p>- Przeklęty Kageyama… jak on śmiał? Jak on śmiał?! Adoptowałem go, a on nie dość, że rzucił klątwę na MOJE lusterko, to jeszcze urządzał sobie wycieczki do Shiratorizawy! I to <em>bez maseczki! </em>Ushiwaka NA BANK ma koronawirusa! Przez to, że durny Kageyama łaził wystawiać mu piłki, całkiem możliwe, że cały nasz zamek jest już zarażony.</p><p>- Epidemia skończyła się dobre trzy lata temu – drwał uniósł brwi. – No, chyba że mówiąc „koronawirus” masz na myśli Syndrom Narcyza, na który cierpią niektóre osoby noszące koronę. Tym to w sumie nie musiałeś zarażać się od Ushijimy, bo sam cierpisz na to, odkąd się urodziłeś.</p><p>- Iwa-chan, jak możesz? – Król zawył, tupiąc nogą w dywanik ze swoją podobizną i uderzając piąstką w ramę tronu, na której widniał napis „Oikawa Rządzi!”. – Przecież wiesz, jaki jestem wrażliwy! Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że mam skłonności do narcyzmu?!</p><p>            Wzrok Iwaizumiego na moment zatrzymał się na kilkunastu gigantycznych portretach przedstawiający Wielkiego Króla. Ciężko stwierdzić, który był najbardziej obciachowy. Acz zdecydowanie najwięcej kontrowersji wzbudzał obraz Oikawy jako Cezara, jeżdżącego wokół boiska na rydwanie ciągniętym przez dwa czarne konie (jeden miał grzywę podobną do włosów Kageyamy, drugi do Kindaichiego). Większość dworzan starała się nie zerkać na to konkretne dzieło, gdyż Wielki Król paradował na nim wyłącznie w złotych gaciach. A nie, miał jeszcze pelerynę, ale ona to raczej do ozdoby była, bo na pewno nie do zasłaniania.</p><p>            Drwal pokręcił głową, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że lepiej nie tracić czasu na kłócenie się z rozwydrzonym władcą. Póki ten kretyn nie kazał mu biegać w zbroi ze swoją podobizną, Iwaizumi mógł jakoś zdzierżyć służenie królowi zapatrzonemu we własne odbicie.</p><p>            Zresztą, w Oikawę zapatrzony był nie tylko on sam…</p><p>- Mój panie, przybyła do ciebie delegacja! – wyglądając zza drzwi zaanonsował służący.</p><p>- Delegacja? – Jego Wysokość tak się podekscytował, że zaczął wierzgać nogami i klaskać, jak dziecko przed rozpakowaniem prezentu pod choinkę. – Z darami? Z listami miłosnymi?</p><p>- Z… wiadomością od Tajemniczego Wielbiciela, Panie – sługa niepewnie rozmasował kark. – Przekaże ci ją grupa akrobatów.</p><p>- Akrobaci? Kwiiik, ale ekstra! Wprowadzić, wprowadzić!</p><p>            Iwaizumi cieszył się z niespodziewanego przybycia grupy błaznów. Im szybciej jego władca zapomni o Kageyamie, tym lepiej! Dobrze, że Królewicz idiota miał tak fatalną orientację w terenie – jak szwendał się po nieszczęsnym lesie, pewnie ze dwanaście razy wpadł na durnowaty pomysł, by wrócić do przybranego ojca i błagać o wybaczenie. Matoł. Zamiast skomleć o uznanie Oikawy, powinien się, kurde, cieszyć, że wyrwał się z tego Domu Wariatów! Nie każdy miał taki luksus. Iwaizumi nie miał.</p><p>            Kilkunastu akrobatów przed Oikawą zaczęło wskakiwać sobie nawzajem na ramiona i wyginać się w różne figury (od samego patrzenia drwala bolał kręgosłup), aż ułożyli się w litery „PO”.</p><p>- „PO”? – przykładając kciuk do podbródka i lekko przekrzywiając głowę, zawołał zaintrygowany Król. – No, no, ciekawie się zapowiada. Czy to skrót od „Panicz Oikawa”? A nie, zaraz, jest ciąg dalszy…</p><p>            Grupa zaczęła błyskawicznie zmieniać pozycje, tworząc kolejne człony wiadomości.</p><p>- Po… wi… nie… neś… pójść… do… Shi… Ra… To… Ri… Za… Wy!</p><p>            Doskonale zaznajomiony z wybuchowym charakterkiem swojego władcy, Iwaizumi wiedział, że próby powstrzymania nieuchronnego nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Wciągnął do płuc tyle powietrza, ile zdołał, i rozdarł się do akrobatów:</p><p>- UCIEKAJCIE!</p><p>            Posłali mu zdezorientowane spojrzenia.</p><p>- Nie rozumiecie?! Spieprzajcie stąd, jeśli wam życie miłe!</p><p>- Piłka… - rozwścieczony do granic możliwości Oikawa zerwał się z tronu. – Gdzie moja piłka do siatkówki?! Dawać mi tu zaraz piłkę, do cholery!</p><p>            Złapał podsunięty przez służącego okrągły przedmiot, zębami odkorkował różowy flamaster i zaczął nim bazgrać wiadomość do zalotnika:</p><p>„Nigdy za ciebie NIE wyjdę, Ushiwaka! A w ogule to na następnym meczu skopię ci ten twuj nadenty tylek!”</p><p>- Walnąłeś więcej byków ortograficznych niż przeciętny uczeń podstawówki! – Iwaizumi zwrócił władcy uwagę, w nadziei, że choć trochę opóźni moment ataku.</p><p>            Akrobaci rzucili się do drzwi, ale nie biegli dość szybko.</p><p>            Piłka została podrzucona do góry. Mocne i umięśnione nogi Oikawy wykonały idealny nabieg, a potem wybiły się do skoku jak sprężyny. Piękne ciało Króla zastygło w powietrzu – jaka szkoda, że w pobliżu nie było nadwornego malarza, by mógł uwiecznić ten wzniosły moment. Jedno precyzyjne machnięcie muskularnej ręki i piłka pomknęła jak pocisk, trafiając najbliżej stojącego akrobatę w taki sposób, że przewrócił się na pozostałych. Wszyscy członkowie grupy runęli na ziemię jak kręgle.</p><p>- IWA-CHAN! – Oikawa rozdarł się na całą salę tronową. – Idź natychmiast do Shiratorizawy! Chcę serce Ushiwaki!</p><p>- Przecież on już cię kocha…</p><p>- Nie w sensie metaforycznym, a DOSŁOWNYM!</p><p>- Zgłupiałeś?! Nie chcę z nim walczyć! Koleś ma czarny pas w judo!    </p><p>- Ugh! No <em>trudno! </em>W takim razie mają natychmiast siodłać mi konia. Pojadę do tego Asa Od Siedmiu Boleści i nasram mu do butów!</p><p>            Obserwując gnającego w stronę stajni Króla, Iwaizumi przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła i pokręcił głową.</p><p>            Kageyama nawet nie wiedział, jakie miał <em>szczęście</em>, że się stąd wyrwał.</p><p>            A swoją drogą, ciekawe, jak ten dzieciak radził sobie na wygnaniu? Chyba będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakąś nową filozofię życiową, by jakoś poradzić sobie z odrzuceniem…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Całą filozofię życiową Królewicza Kageyamy dawało się zamknąć w jednym zdaniu:</p><p>„Odpowiedzią na wszystkie problemy tego świata jest siatkówka!”</p><p>            Zbliżał się sprawdzian z angielskiego? Kageyama bazgrał na piłce wszystkie słówka do nauczenia, przez resztę wieczoru ćwiczył odbijanie, a oblewał test tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że durny belfer kazał przetłumaczyć jakieś strasznie trudne i zupełnie nieistotne głupoty („Jak się nazywasz, gdzie mieszkasz, ile masz lat, Ala ma kota i tak dalej”) zamiast skupić się na łatwych i przyjemnych stwierdzeniach, które były niezbędne w życiu każdego człowieka („Zagramy podwójną krótką do pierwszego tempa, ale jeśli odbiór będzie fatalny, darujemy sobie, piłkę dostanie As, a reszta ustawi się do asekuracji w strefach trzy, pięć i sześć”.)</p><p>            Koledzy chodzili naburmuszeni? Kageyama pocieszał ich przyjacielskimi wskazówkami odnośnie tempa nabiegu, wybijania się do skoku i układania rąk podczas blokowania. Robił to wszystko, nie oczekując niczego w zamian, tonem zupełnie uprzejmym i pozbawionym złośliwości („żebyś mi się tylko, kurwa, nie spóźnił!”), jak przystało na dobrego Królewicza.</p><p>            W telewizji wyświetlano znienawidzoną reklamę z Ushijimą? Kageyama rozwalał ekran swoim mocnym serwem, zbierając za to baaaardzo rzadkie oklaski, pochwały i głaskania po główce od ukochanego ojczyma („To było takie piękne, Tobio-chan! A najbardziej mi się podobało, jak piłka odbiła się od telewizora i walnęła cię prosto w ten twój durny mały łepek!”). Co prawda Królewicz nie doprowadził jeszcze tej konkretnej czynności do perfekcji (Oikawa-san powiedział mu, że idealny scenariusz następuje wtedy, gdy odbita piłka wali serwującego po jajach), ale za każdym razem szło mu coraz lepiej.</p><p>            Nie miał wątpliwości – siatkówka była odpowiedzią <em>na wszystko! </em></p><p>            Właśnie tak. Cudowna, nieśmiertelna siatkówka! To ona wprawiała Ziemię w ruch, nadawała sens wschodom i zachodom słońca i dostarczała miliardom bezsensownych istnień motywacji, by w poniedziałek zwlekli się z łóżek i jakoś dotrwali do końca dnia. Tak było!</p><p>            Newton zrozumiał, o co chodziło w tej całej grawitacji, nie z powodu jakiegoś durnego jabłka, ale dlatego że dostał w głowę piłką do siatkówki. Tak było i basta!</p><p>            Kolumb tak naprawdę odkrył Amerykę, bo gnał za złamanie karku, by odebrać wyjątkowo mocny serw Króla Hiszpanii. Tak było i kropka!</p><p>            Wojna Trojańska nie rozpętała się przez jakąś tam dziunię, Helenę, ale dlatego że Parys zagrał z Menelaosem tylko jednego seta, a potem odpłynął do siebie do domu jak niehonorowy dupek. Jak tak, kurde, można?! Kageyama szczerze nienawidził Parysa…</p><p>            Skłodowska-Curie zdobyła Nagrodę Nobla, by zatrzeć hańbę, jaka spadła na jej naród po przegranym meczu z Rosją. Bo z jakiego innego powodu ktoś chciałby z własnej woli ślęczeć nad książkami? Kageyama lubił Skłodowską – swoja kobieta!</p><p>            O, i wbrew temu, co mówił zakłamany nauczyciel historii regularnie stawiający Tobio pały, Ewa wcale nie skusiła Adama jabłkiem, lecz najnowszą Mikasą, po czym oboje z hukiem wylecieli z raju, bo Bóg wolał Molteny. Wspomniana opowieść do dziś wywoływała w młodym rozgrywającym dreszcze. Jak można grać Mikasą?! Przecież to jakaś masakra! I teraz, przez jedną durną babę, wszyscy siatkarze noszą znamię grzechu pierwotnego… Cholerna Ewa!</p><p>            Wszystkie wspomniane historie zostały przedstawione młodemu Królewiczowi w postaci bajek na dobranoc, a opowiadał je Król we własnej osobie! A skoro coś wyszło z boskich ust Oikawy-san to musiało być Prawdą Objawioną, czyż nie? Tak było! Kageyama nie był idiotą i nie zamierzał wierzyć wstrętnym docinkom Iwaizumiego, który wmawiał mu, że „Oikawa tak naprawdę wszystko zmyślił, by narobić znienawidzonemu pasierbowi kłopotów w szkole”.</p><p>            Ech, z drwalem działy się ostatnio dziwne rzeczy. Jak on w ogóle mógł uwierzyć, że Wielki Król wyrzucił młodszego rozgrywającego z zamku, tylko dlatego że go nie lubił? W tym musiało być coś więcej! Oikawa-san był taką inteligentną osobą… każda, nawet pozornie absurdalna czynność, którą wykonywał, miała głęboki, związany ze świetlaną przyszłością cel! Kageyama musiał tylko odkryć, co to było…</p><p>            Przez pierwsze godziny od wygnania po prostu krążył po lesie Karasuno z dłońmi w kieszeniach złotych spodenek, a nieliczne neurony w jego mózgu smętnie odbijały do siebie piłkę. Aż wreszcie przyszło olśnienie!</p><p>            Królewicz przystanął na środku polany i wydał triumfalne sapnięcie, jak po rozpracowaniu blokujących podczas meczu.</p><p>            Na Ricardo i Zagumnego, to takie oczywiste! Skoro wszystkie problemy dawało się rozwiązać za pomocą siatkówki, to Kageyama musiał po prostu podszkolić się w grze! Właśnie <em>taki </em>był cel tego dziwnego wygnania do lasu – Oikawa-san odesłał go, żeby go <em>zmotywować</em>. Wysłał tutaj pasierba zupełnie samego, by ten mógł sobie potrenować z daleka od debili, którzy go rozpraszali, przeżyć siatkarskie oświecenie, a potem powrócić i stać się podporą dla całej drużyny. Kiedy już podciągnie się na tyle, by zaimponować Królowi, <em>na pewno </em>zostanie przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami!</p><p>            Powróci do zamku w pełni chwały, jak ten bohater z opowieści o tytanach, który uratował piłkę do siatkówki od niechybnej śmierci z rąk giganta. Nie mogło być inaczej!</p><p>            Jak to jednak w bajkach bywa, coś pokrzyżowało Królewiczowi plany.</p><p>            Gdy sięgnął do torby, by wyjąć z niej ukochanego Moltena, dokonał niesłychanego odkrycia – na przedramionach i palcach zaczęły mu rosnąć czarne pióra! Po lesie rozniósł się spanikowany wrzask.</p><p>- Możesz się tak nie wydzierać? – spomiędzy gałęzi dobiegł czyjś poirytowany, a zarazem znudzony głos. – Przez ciebie straciłem level!</p><p>- M-moje ręce… - wybełkotał Kageyama. – C-co się dzieje z moimi rękami?!</p><p>- Użalaj się nad sobą trochę ciszej. Jeśli Kuroo mnie tutaj znajdzie, będę miał totalnie przechlapane.</p><p>            Królewicz nie miał zamiaru przejmować się tym całym Kuroo. Spróbował wyrwać jedno z piór, jednak przylgnęło do jego skóry równie mocno co tytuł Mistrza do Ushijimy. Mało tego – czarnych cholerstw robiło się coraz więcej! Dobre chociaż to, że rosły bardzo powoli.</p><p>- Wyrywanie ich <em>nie zadziała </em>– tajemniczy głos ponownie przemówił. – Na tym lesie ciąży klątwa.</p><p>- Kto tu jest? – Kageyama zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy. – Z kim rozmawiam?</p><p>            Czyżby Duch Siatkówki objawił się mu tak jak Duch Mufasy przed Simbą?!</p><p>- Siedzę na drzewie – niechętnie poinformował właściciel głosu. – I nawet nie licz na to, że z niego zejdę! Jestem do tego za leniwy.</p><p>            Łażenie po drzewach dobrze wpływało na rozwój mięśni, więc Królewicz zaczął się wspinać po największym w okolicy. Kiedy dotarł do połowy, wreszcie wypatrzył swojego rozmówcę.</p><p>            Właścicielem głosu okazał się dziwaczny biało-brązowy kocur z łatą na lewym oku. Siedział na sąsiednim drzewie i był całkowicie pochłonięty graniem na gameboy’u… ale zaraz? Od kiedy to koty grały w gry?!</p><p>            Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, w tym stworzeniu było coś <em>zdecydowanie </em>ludzkiego. Nie tylko głos. Spomiędzy uszu wyrastały <em>bardzo ludzkie</em> blond włosy, a drobne łapki były wyposażone w <em>bardzo ludzkie </em>kciuki! Kończyny zwierzątka nie nadawały się do łapania piłki do siatkówki, ale do zdobywania kolejnych leveli w zupełności wystarczały!</p><p>- Jestem Kageyama Tobio! – z dumą przedstawił się Królewicz. – Rozgrywający.</p><p>- Kenma – Kocur nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad gry.</p><p>- Kenma… san?</p><p>- Nie zawracam sobie głowy formalnościami.</p><p>            Kageyama przekrzywił głowę. Doprawdy przedziwny stwór!</p><p>- Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co się tutaj dzieje? – uważając, by nie spaść z gałęzi, Kageyama pochylił się do przodu. – Dlaczego z rąk wyrastają mi pióra? Jak ja będę teraz odbijał piłkę? Co to za klątwa? Czy to z jej powodu nie będę mógł odbijać piłki? Kim jest ten cały Kuroo? Czy on może sprawić, bym znowu odbijał piłkę?!</p><p>- Odpowiadanie na pytania jest <em>upierdliwe </em>– gniewnie stukając kciukami w przyciski, mruknął kocur.</p><p>- Błagam! Nie wiem, co robić!</p><p>            Królewicz ukląkł i oparł czoło o liście, przyjmując tradycyjny układ <em>dogeza. </em>Gałąź zaczęła się niebezpiecznie przechylać.</p><p>- Eee… zaraz zlecisz z drzewa – uprzejmie zauważył Kenma.</p><p>- Trudno. Skoro nie mogę grać w siatkówkę, moje życie i tak nie ma sensu. Proszę, pomóż mi! Uczono mnie, że siatkówka jest odpowiedzią na wszystko, ale jak mam ją zgłębiać, gdy zaraz nie będę mógł chwycił piłki?! Zrobię wszystko, tylko mi pomóż!</p><p>- Ech, i znowu przerąbałem z bossem – kocur niechętnie odłożył gameboy’a. – No dobra, wyjaśnię ci, co i jak, ale tylko po to, byś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Weź podnieś się z tego ukłonu i usiądź bliżej pieńka. Na samą myśl o wysiłku, który wkładasz, by nie spaść z gałęzi, robi mi się słabo.</p><p>- Wysiłek mi nie przeszkadza! Każda wylana kropla potu czyni ze mnie lepszego zawodnika!</p><p>            Kenma skrzywił się z niesmakiem.</p><p>- Skąd ja to znam? Ale dobra, mniejsza o to. Rosną ci pióra, ponieważ zamieniasz się w kruka, a zamieniasz się w kruka, ponieważ nie masz drużyny.</p><p>- Ależ mam! – gniewnie zaprotestował Kageyama.</p><p>            Ujrzawszy sceptyczny wzrok kocura, zaczerwienił się i dodał:</p><p>- Z-znaczy się… miałem. Dopóki mnie nie wygnano. Ale jak jedno ma się do drugiego?</p><p>- Już ci mówiłem. Klątwa. Wieki temu na tych ziemiach żył siatkarz, który uważał, że wszystko może robić sam. Był bardzo utalentowany. Twierdził, że jak będzie sam przyjmował, wystawiał i atakował, będzie miał największe szanse na wygranie meczu.</p><p>- Cóż za wspaniała filozofia! – zawołał zachwycony Królewicz.</p><p>            Kocur spojrzał na niego jak na kogoś, komu brakowało piątej klepki.</p><p>- Ale wiesz, że jedna osoba nie może odbić piłki dwa razy pod rząd?</p><p>- Nie może, bo zasady są głupie.</p><p>- Ech, ależ trudny z ciebie przypadek… Ale wracając do tamtego siatkarza, w końcu rozwścieczył Trenerów z Siatkarskiego Olimpu, a oni rzucili klątwę na ziemie, które zamieszkiwał. Żeby nikt nie uciekł, lasy Karasuno zostały otoczone Żelazną Ścianą Date, której od lat strzegą dzielni wojownicy z wioski Date Kogyo.</p><p>            Kageyama coś tam o nich słyszał. Tamci siatkarze przepuszczali przez mur tylko tych, którym udało się pokonać ich podczas meczu – a mieli najlepszych blokujących w Królestwie! Jego i Iwaizumiego przepuścili, bo wielokrotnie dostawali łomot od drużyny prowadzonej przez Oikawę. Jednak samemu Kageyamie raczej by nie pozwolili przejść – co było zresztą powodem, dla którego nie próbował wrócić do czułych ramion ojczyma. Cóż, była jeszcze jego fatalna orientacja w terenie, ale to swoją drogą…</p><p>- Sądziłem, że to test – patrząc na wyrastające z dłoni pióra, ponuro westchnął Królewicz. – Że Oikawa-san wysłał mnie tu, bym potrenował, a potem samodzielnie przebił się przez Żelazną Ścianę Date. Ale jak, u licha, mam to zrobić z… z… <em>tym czymś?! </em></p><p>- Nie histeryzuj. Te pióra nie zostaną ci na <em>zawsze. </em>Znaczy… mogą, ale wcale nie muszą. Klątwa polega na tym, że siatkarz, który nie ma drużyny, zamienia się w zwierzę. Najczęściej w takie, które najlepiej odpowiada jego osobowości. Ale nie ma co panikować, bo to działa w dwie strony. Jak już z kimś się skumasz, te pióra zlecą z ciebie jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki!</p><p>- I znowu będę człowiekiem?</p><p>- A niby czym miałbyś zostać? Krasnalem?</p><p>            Kageyama nie należał do bystrzachów, ale nawet z niewielką ilością inteligencji, którą posiadał, udało mu się skojarzyć fakty.</p><p>- Zaraz, zaraz, to <em>dlatego </em>jesteś kotem! – zawołał, dość nieelegancko celując w rozmówcę palcem wskazującym. – Ciebie też walnęła ta klątwa. Ty też nie masz drużyny!</p><p>- Nieprawda. Mam.</p><p>- Hę? Więc dlaczego…</p><p>- Powiedz – kocur nieznacznie się skrzywił – co byś zrobił, gdyby twój kapitan katował cię treningami po osiem godzin dziennie?</p><p>- Całowałbym go po butach! – Kageyama zawołał z pasją.</p><p>            Jaka szkoda, że Oikawa-san organizował im <em>co najwyżej</em> siedmiogodzinne treningi! Pewnie przez drwala Iwaizumiego, który marudził coś o kontuzjach i nie pozwalał na więcej…</p><p>            Kenma patrzył na czarnowłosego rozgrywającego jak na najgorszy odpad.</p><p>- Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś poszedł z tym do lekarza, ale po latach znajomości z Kuroo nauczyłem się, że tego czegoś się <em>nie </em>leczy – stwierdził kręcąc głową. – Jesteś jednym z tych beznadziejnych przypadków!</p><p>- To TY jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem! – zawołał oburzony Królewicz. – Odszedłeś od swojego kapitana! Porzuciłeś drużynę!</p><p>- Nikogo nie porzuciłem, tylko <em>zrobiłem sobie wakacje</em> – kocur przewrócił oczami. – Zresztą nie tylko ja. Akashi też nie wytrzymał. Nawialiśmy, nie wiedząc o klątwie, ale nic nie szkodzi, bo za jakiś czas wrócimy i wszystko wróci do normy.</p><p>- Skandal! – Kageyama w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił zapanować nad wzburzeniem. – Jak jeszcze powiesz, że któryś z was jest rozgrywającym…</p><p>- Obaj jesteśmy.</p><p>- PRZEKLĘCI ZDRAJCY!</p><p>- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie darł – Kenma syknął tak zajadle, że zjeżyło mu się futro. – Akashi zamienił się w sowę, więc odleciał daleko, ale ja skończyłem jako kot, więc musiałem zwiewać na piechotę. A wcale nie mam jakiejś bardzo dobrej kondycji. Udało mi się uciec, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Lev jest skończonym gamoniem i pomylił ślady fretki z moimi. I pomyśleć, że Kuroo chce go zabrać na Mistrzostwa Królestwa…</p><p>- Dostaliście się na Mistrzostwa Królestwa?! Który rozgrywający ucieka do lasu, gdy jego drużyna osiąga tak świetne wyniki?!</p><p>- Taki, który ma kapitana psychopatę! Słuchaj, ja nie mam nic przeciwko odbijaniu piłki, ale nie pisałem się na żadne dzikie interwały. Kuroo obiecał nam lajtowy obóz treningowy. Mieliśmy spotkać się na tutejszym boisku z Fukurodani, zagrać parę meczy i wrócić do domu. Ale potem napatoczyły się jakieś oszołomy z manią na punkcie treningów i zaczęły błagać nas o pomoc, by wreszcie mogli przebić Żelazną Ścianę Date i dokopać Oikawie. Zrobiła się taka masakra, że nie masz pojęcia! Taketora skumał się z jakimiś zboczeńcami, Lev błagał mnie o coraz więcej wystawek, Kuroo kompletnie odwaliło na punkcie biegania, a Bokuto nadział się na blok jakiegoś okularnika i się poryczał. I chyba to, ostatecznie, przelało czarę goryczy, bo ten to jak zacznie histeryzować, to nie można z nim wytrzymać! Kiedy Akashi ogłosił strajk, stwierdziłem, że ja też nie będę się patyczkował i zwiałem.</p><p>            Kageyama zamrugał. Z całej tej długiej historii w pamięci wyryła mu się jedna rzecz.</p><p>- Ktoś… chce rzucić wyzwanie Oikawie-san? – wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem. – Ktoś poza Ushijimą?</p><p>- No… tak – Kenma polizał się po łapie. – Przecież ci mówiłem.</p><p>- Aha. I gdzie oni są?</p><p>- Kto?</p><p>- Tamte oszołomy! – Królewicz rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem. – No wiesz, te, co mają bzika na punkcie treningów, czy coś w ten deseń. Te, co chcą przebić się przez Żelazną Ścianę Date i pokonać Oikawę-san!</p><p>- A, oni. Znalezienie ich jest dosyć proste. Na drzewach są wyryte serduszka z napisem „Kiyoko-san, jesteś moją boginią!” Jak pójdziesz ich śladem, bez problemu trafisz na boisko.</p><p>- Dzięki – Kageyama przylgnął łokciami i kolanami do pieńka i zaczął powoli zsuwać się z drzewa.</p><p>            Przez pewien czas Kenma po prostu mu się przyglądał.</p><p>- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak zdjąć klątwę? – spytał po chwili.</p><p>- Myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy – Królewicz uniósł brwi. – Wystarczy mieć drużynę.</p><p>- Tak, ale w ten sposób zdejmujesz klątwę tak jakby… no… jednorazowo. Mnie chodziło to, by zupełnie się jej pozbyć. By zupełnie zniknęła z tego lasu.</p><p>- Aha. No to co zrobić, żeby zupełnie zniknęła?</p><p>- Legenda głosi, że z dalekich krain nadjedzie rudy Książę i nawróci najbardziej samolubnego siatkarza na świecie. Wtedy klątwa pryśnie!</p><p>- Co to znaczy „nawróci”?</p><p>- No wiesz, pokaże mu potęgę pracy zespołowej, czy coś w ten deseń.</p><p><em>Potęga pracy zespołowej? </em>– Kageyama pomyślał, drapiąc się po skroni. – <em>Jest coś takiego?</em></p><p>            Był już prawie na samym dole, gdy coś przyszło mu do głowy i jeszcze raz spojrzał na kota.</p><p>- A właściwie to, po co powiedziałeś mi o tej legendzie?</p><p>- A bo ja wiem? – Kenma wzruszył ramionami. – Bo gdy tak na ciebie patrzę, to przypominam sobie gadkę o samolubnym siatkarzu i…</p><p>- I co, może będziesz mnie namawiał, bym związał się z jakimś rudym idiotą? – prychnął Królewicz.</p><p>- Ja? – Kenma wyciągnął się na drzewie i ponownie chwycił gameboy’a. – Ja cię do niczego nie namawiam. Co się będę wtrącał do twojego życia?</p><p>            I bardzo dobrze!</p><p>            Kageyama złapał swój dobytek, wypatrzył wyryte na drzewie serduszko i sprintem pognał w tamtym kierunku. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na jakieś durnowate książątka. No ale, oszołomy…</p><p>            Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Na ten widok siedząca na gałęzi wiewiórka przeraziła się i czmychnęła do dziupli.</p><p>            Taaak. Oszołomy, które chciały walczyć z Wielkim Królem, brzmiały baaardzo obiecująco!  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori! </p><p>Póki co zapowiadam kolejny rozdział na 14 czerwca, ale może być też tak, że pojawi się wcześniej. Albo później.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)<br/>Kolejna część najprawdopodobniej pojawi się w niedzielę (24.05.2020)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>